FF TaoHun OVERDOSE Chap 1
by Ms RH 09
Summary: singkat cerita Huang Zi Tao seorang YAKUZA harus membunuh Sehun, adik dari seorang Kris -Bossnya sendiri- -Bad Summary-, BL, YAOI! TAOHUN NOT HUNTAO


Title: **Overdose (Defective Tragedy)**

Author: **_MS RH 09_** (as always -_-)

Genre: **Tragedy,** Angst, **Romance,** Psycho [ada yang eksplisit, ada yang ga :D] **fluff,** agak lucu gimanaa gitu entah -_-a

Warning: Mungkin Psycho-nya, tapi ga seberapa sih -_-, aga gaje hehe, ini **fiktif!** Jadi semaunya author yang nyusun alur :P. ini **OOC** loh *_* **_NO COPAS WITHOUT CREDIT_**!

Cast:

- **Huang Zi Tao**

- **Oh Se Hoon**

- **Wu Yi Fan**

- **Lu Han**

- **Kim Min Seok**

- **Jong Hyun **

- **YunHo**

- **Yuri**

Summary: _"Mungkin mati ditanganmu akan menjadi hadiah paling indah…"_

Notes: Haiiiii saya datang lagi! Ada yang kangen FF saya? Hehe **#nyengir #di lempar sandal**. Kali ini saya balik dengan FF yang berema **'dark'** ^^

makasih buat **EXO** yang udah come back dengan **Overdose,** dan lagunya udah buat gue dangdutan(?) heheh :D tapi pada intinya mungkin ini agak berbeda dengan judulnya (as always) -_- jadi, **tanpa **babibubebo lagi silakan baca. **Terima kasih **juga buat lagu-lagu di bawah ini yang sudah membuat jiwa psikopat saya datang lagi #plak

**mohon review-nya ^^ 3**

**BxB, YAOI, Tao SEME, TaoHun not Huntao**. Don't **_LIKE_** this pair, just click the**_EXIT_** button :*

Listening to:

- **Evanescene** [Bring Me to Life]

- **BTS** [Boys in Luv]

- **EXO **[Overdose, Alright- Alright, Moonlight, Thunder, Love Love Love]

- **The Gazette** [Burial Applicant, Defective Tragedy]

- **Rihanna feat. Eminem** [Monster]

- **Christina Perri** [Human]

- **David Archuleta** [Crush]

**Enjoy READ 3**

OXO

**[Prologue]**

_Hujan yang mengguyur petang ini tak menyurutkan semangat dua anak yang tengah berlari menuju rumah, berjarak beberapa puluh meter lagi. Seorang anak yang berlari duluan, atau bisa dibilang sang kakak yang masih berusia 10 tahun sedang menggandeng adiknya yang memiliki selisih usia 4 tahun. Kris dan Sehun, setidaknya orang-orang menyebut mereka begitu._

_Senja berlangit abu-abu dengan kilatan cahaya bergemuruh mulai terdengar lagi setiba mereka di hamparan rumah. Baju dan tubuh mereka basah kuyub, gigilan kecil terlihat dari gerak gerik mereka berdua, terutama Sehun yang sedari tadi mendekap dirinya sendiri. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya lurus terhadap Sehun, "Sehun kedinginan?" tanya anak ini. Sehun mengangguk sebisa mungkin, getaran giginya tak terhindarkan. _

_Lalu, Kris segera menarik Sehun dalam pelukannya, sesekali mengelus punggungnya. Walaupun sama-sama basah, Kris tetap berusaha untuk menghangatkannya. _

_'__Cklek…' pintu depan terbuka. Seorang wanita berada di balik pintu itu, raut wajahnya iba menatap dua putranya, "Eomma…" sapa Sehun lalu berlari dan memeluk sang bunda. Wanita itu tersenyum, ia siap dengan 2 handuk berwarna hijau dan merah._

_Wanita itu mengeringkan rambut Sehun, "Eomma, hari ini aku dan Kris hyung berpetualang di hutan, lalu menembusnya, ternyata di sana ada kota yang besar Eomma, aku menyukainya.." ujar Sehun menceritakan apa yang terjadi 1 hari ini. Wanita itu kembali tersenyum diselingi tawa, "Kris, lain kali ingat waktu. Jangan lupakan makan siang, ne?" ujarnya sambil menepuk kepala Kris pelan._

_"__Iya Eomma, Kris janji." Ucapnya, Sehun melirik kakaknya dengan senyuman. "Ayo kita masuk, untuk makan…" belum sempat wanita itu bicara. Datang seorang pria berdiri tegap dengan melipat kedua tangannya._

_"__Tidak ada makan malam.." nada dinginnya membuat Kris dan Sehun berlari di belakang wanita itu. Pria itu meraih pemukul baseball yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Yuri, biarkan Kris mendapatkan hadiah dariku…" tuturnya. Wanita bernama Yuri itu menggeleng, "Biarkan Kris dan Sehun bersenang-senang hari ini…" belanya masih terus mendekap Kris dan Sehun. _

_Sehun sekuat tenaga agar tidak menangis, "Bersenang-senang dan membiarkan Sehun kehujanan? Dia bahkan tidak tahu ini pukul berapa…" pria ini mulai mengeluarkan amarahnya. Kris dengan kasar melepas dekapan Yuri. _

_"__Ini memang salahku, Eomma. Biarkan Appa menghukumku…" ucapnya penuh ketegasan. Sehun hanya bisa memeluk sang bunda dengan erat, "Kris-hyung…" desisnya nyaris tak terdengar. Pria itu menyeret Kris menuju belakang rumah. Sementara itu, "Sehun, ayo ke kamar, Kris-hyung akan baik-baik saja. Dia kuat, kau ingat?" Sehun mengangguk menurut._

_Setiap dihukum, Kris harus tidur di loteng. Malam ini sangat dingin, rintikan hujan masih tersisa di luar. Sehun tidak bisa tidur, padahal Yuri ada di sampingnya. Saat ini pukul 9 malam. Sehun menghembuskan nafas kecil, melihat sekelilingnya, sudah tak ada suara. Dia lalu turun dari ranjang, berjalan pelan berharap Yuri tidak menyadari kepergiannya. Turun tangga, hanya mendengar suara channel TV dengan sang ayah yang terlelap di sofa._

_Ia berjalan menuju dapur. Mengambil makanan seadanya, dan segelas susu. Ia berlalu, kini bersiap menuju loteng yang gelap. Mungkin tidak sepenuhnya gelap. Hanya menyisakan 1 lampu remang yang hanya berdaya rendah, tanpa rasa takut, ia membuka pintu loteng yang terkunci dari luar. Dilihatnya Kris sedang menekuk lututnya, bekas luka di dahi dan lututnya masih terlihat jelas. _

_Sesekali ia dengar hembusan nafas berat darinya. "Kris-hyung…" ucapnya, Kris mengangkat wajahnya yang masih lebam. Sehun harus menahan air matanya lagi, ia berjalan mendekati Kris._

_"__Makan dulu, hyung.." katanya. Kris terdiam, lalu ia berkata, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Appa akan menghukummu jika dia tahu kau di sini…" Sehun menggeleng._

_"__Appa sudah tidur.." Kris mengelus rambut Sehun. "Ini sudah malam, Sehun. Sebaiknya kau tidur, besok kau harus sekolah. Jangan pedulikan aku.." katanya. Sehun menatap makanannya, "Aku mau tidur dengan Kris-hyung…" Kris terkejut, kedua mata Sehun menatap tajam pada mata Kris._

_"__Sudah ada Eomma yang menemanimu.." Sehun menggeleng. Inilah kelemahan Kris, tidak bisa menolak semua permintaan Sehun. Ah, dia lupa akan sesuatu. Kris merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berisi kalung bermata belah ketupat yang bisa dibuka._

_"__Sehun, simpan ini baik-baik. Setidaknya ini bisa menggantikan kado ulang tahunmu minggu lalu…" Sehun meraihnya, ia berdecak kagum sejenak, lalu membuka mata kalung itu, tertulis namanya dan Kris di sana. "Terima kasih,Kris-hyung… Sehun janji akan menyimpannya…" Kris tersenyum._

_Sehun mengamati luka-luka lebam dan sobek di permukaan kulit Kris, "Kris-hyung, Sehun bersihkan lukanya, ne?" tawarnya. "Tidak, tidak apa…" tolak Kris._

_Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Kata Eomma, Kris-hyung itu kuat.." Kris senang mendengarnya. Setidaknya masih ada orang yang peduli dengannya. Sehun duduk berpangku pada Kris, Kris mendekapnya dalam pelukan. Sehun tidak peduli dengan tubuh Kris yang masih berbau anyir dan lembab, "Sehun sayang Kris-hyung…" ucapnya sebelum menutup mata. _

_Bias sinar matahari menyilaukan Kris, sinar yang memasuki celah satu-satunya jendela itu membuat Kris harus bangun. Ia sudah tidak mendapati Sehun dalam pelukannya. Yang tersisa hanya segelas susu yang tumpah, dan sisa makanan yang dibawa pergi oleh tikus-tikus tadi malam. Tubuhnya masih sakit dan kaku, luka sobeknya perlahan mulai kering. Setidaknya ia masih bisa berjalan. _

_Ia putuskan untuk menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Hukuman itu hanya berlaku 1 malam. Di tengah injakan kakinya, ia mendengar suara-suara di ruang tamu. Suara yang penuh amarah dari Eomma dan Appa-nya. Memang itu hal biasa, tapi kali ini Kris merasa yang berbeda. Ia mengintip dari balik lemari rak buku. _

_"__Yunho! Seharusnya kau perlakukan Kris seperti manusia! Dia bukan hewan!"_

_"__Dia pantas untuk mendapatkannya!"_

_"__Kris juga bagian dari keluarga kita!"_

_"__Keluarga? Harusnya kau membiarkannya mati di tempat sampah!" _

_"__Setidaknya kau juga menyayanginya, bukan membedakannya dengan Sehun.." _

_"__Oh,kau sengaja memungutnya hanya untuk melawanku?" pria ini berdiri, membuka laci meja, dan mengeluarkan sebuah revolver klasik buatan Inggris. "Mana anak itu?! Aku tidak segan untuk membunuhnya…" ujarnya dengan kedua mata yang memerah._

_"__Jangan bodoh, Yunho!" mendengar itu, Kris menampakkan dirinya. Ia menatap tajam pada Yunho. "Jika kau ingin membunuhku, bunuh saja.." ucapnya dengan nada tenang._

_Yunho menyeringai, "Kau lihat Yuri? Anak ini sengaja untuk membuatku marah.." Yuri menggeleng. _

_"__Cukup, sudah cukup Yunho!" Yuri menghalangi Yunho yang sedang berusaha mendekati Kris. Kris sempat mengambil langkah ke belakang, Yunho mulai geram, di dorongnya Yuri hingga tersungkur, dan melepaskan tembakan pertama. _

_'__Duar…' tubuh Yuri sudah tak bergerak. Kris terbelalak melihat cucuran darah dari leher Yuri. Raut wajahnya menjadi pucat, ia tidak menyangka jika Yunho akan membunuh istrinya sendiri, di hadapannya. Kris menatap tajam kearah meja makan, ia berlari untuk mengambil sebuah pisau di atas meja. _

_Setidaknya sudah 3 tembakan yang di lepas Yunho. Pria ini mengejar Kris, Kris berlari menuju dapur, ia bersembunyi. "Kau tahu Kris?! Eommamu tidak akan bisa membelamu lagi…" kata Yunho sambil memamerkan revolvernya._

_Lantai kayu itu menyamarkan langkah Kris yang diam-diam berada di belakang Yunho. "Tidak ada yang boleh membunuh Eomma…" ujarnya sedikit berbisik. Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya, "Kau.."_

_'__Cap…' tanpa babibu lagi Kris menancapkan pisau yang dipegangnya di perut Yunho. Menariknya ke atas hingga raut wajah Yunho merintih kesakitan, tak ayal membuat cipratan darah segar yang memenuhi wajah dan lantai. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kris mencabut pisau itu. Menyaksikan Yunho roboh dengan perlahan, deru nafasnya tak beraturan, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Pisau itu jatuh begitu saja._

_Ia jatuh, memegangi kepalanya. "A—apa yang aku lakukan?" ia menatap kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Tidak, dia tidak bisa berpikir panjang lagi. Segera ia membawa pisau itu dan keluar dari rumah, ia berlari menjauh, entah kemana._

_Sehun menyatukan kedua alisnya, memandang rumahnya yang dipenuhi orang-orang. Ada dua mobil polisi dan sebuah ambulance juga terparkir di depan rumah. Sehun menyadari ada yang janggal, ia berlari menuju rumah. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berusia 50 tahun keluar dengan tangisan, Sehun menyadari itu bibinya. _

_Wanita itu menyadari kehadiran Sehun. Ia lalu menghampiri Sehun dan memeluknya erat, "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun sangat bingung. Jujur,di sekolah ia melakukan hal biasa. "Eomma dan Appamu.." ucapnya menahan isakan. Sehun menatap ambulance yang berisikan 2 jasad. Wajah Sehun mulai panik, yang ia cari sekarang adalah, Kris-hyung-nya._

_"__Kris-hyung! Di mana Kris-hyung!" wanita itu hanya menggelengkan kepala, tidak tahu menahu. _

_Ini baru permulaan._

OXO

**Defective Tragedy**

**(Overdose)**

_12 tahun berlalu.._

Sebuah bangunan gedung menjulang, tapi tetap bersembunyi di sudut kota. Gedung tersebut dihuni oleh para agen pembunuh bayaran, tau akrab disebut dengan _Yakuza._ Gedung bekas apartemen itu sukses disulap menjadi markas organisasi 'hitam' . Karpet merah darah tengah diinjak oleh seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar dengan kulit tan, sedang mengenakan seragam kebanggaannya. Ia berjalan menuju ruangan di mana Boss-nya berada. Diliriknya anggota yang lain sedang berlalu-lalang. Ia anggota termuda di sana. Rata-rata usia Yakuza di sana berkisar 28 tahun ke atas, sedangkan dia, masih 18 tahun. Dengan usia yang masih muda, teknik membunuhnya tidak bisa diremehkan, dari mulai media paling sederhana berupa racun, sampai teknik pedang, ia kuasai.

Huang Zi Tao, anggota baru. Pria ini sudah sampai di ambang pintu berlapiskan titanium dan sedikit gold di tepinya. Pintu otomatis itu terbuka, ia segera masuk dan berdiri di depan Bossnya yang sedang membelakanginya, "_Brukk.."_ satu pack kertas berwarna hijau itu jatuh di meja. Tao meraihnya, dan menghitungnya.

"Apa ini semacam bonus?" Tanya Tao menyadari uang itu lebih dari porsinya. Suara tawa berat ini mulai terdengar. Pria itu memutar kursinya, ia menatap Tao sesekali mengambil senyum seringai. Name tag yang berada di anatara Globe dan tumpukan buku itu bertuliskan, 'Kris'. Ya, sejak kejadian 12 tahun lalu membuatnya menjadi lebih liar, ia tumbuh menjadi salah satu musuh manusia, hingga dia bisa membangun organisasi ini. Bahkan dia adalah mantan dari anggota Yakuza yang bermarkas di Jepang.

"Aku suka dengan kinerjamu…" ucapnya sambil kembali bersandar. Tao memutar kedua bola matanya. "Apa maumu, Kris?" Kris tersenyum tipis.

Ia berdiri mendekati Tao, "Ada 1 misi lagi.." katanya sempat menepuk bahu Tao 2 kali. Ia membuka laci, mengeluarkan foto dan beberapa deskripsi, "Aku ingin kau membunuhnya.. dan…" Tao mengambil foto itu, mengamatinya dengan seksama. "Dan?" Tao menunggu pernyataan berikutnya.

"Aku ingin kau mengambil benda paling berharga darinya…" tuturnya kembali duduk. Ruangan bernuansa merah itu menjadi hening setelah Kris berkata begitu. Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Benda apa?"

"Sesuatu yang ada dalam kotak kecil yang selalu dia bawa…" jelasnya.

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang coklat madu berwajah datar dengan rahang tegas, Tao mengambil kertas deskripsi itu membacanya seklias dengan anggukan kepala. Kris mulai memanggil, "Tao…" lelaki ini mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kris menghela nafas, "Bunuh dia secara perlahan…" Tao meletakkan kertas tersebut. "Aku mengerti…" ucap Tao.

"Yang terpenting adalah barang itu, aku memberimu waktu setidaknya 1 bulan untuk membunuhnya…" kedua mata Tao terbelalak mendengar penjelasan Kris.

"Kau meragukanku? Satu bulan terlalu lama, aku bisa membunuhnya saat ini juga…" sahutnya dengan nada tidak terima. Kris menggeleng, "Aku ingin kau membuhnya tepat tanggal 12 April…" Tao berfikir, ini awal Maret, setidaknya ada bulan yang harus ia lewati.

"Kau harus membayarku lebih dari ini.." Tao memperlihatkan uang itu sekali lagi. Kris menyeringai, "Akan ku berikan semua yang kau mau.."

"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku membunuhnya lebih cepat, Kris…" desisnya tak terdengar. Tao mengubah langkahnya, keluar dari ruangan itu, berjalan, seraya berkata, "Oh Se Hoon, target utama…" ia menyeringai sekilas.

OXO

Seorang lelaki berjalan santai melewati koridor luar yang hiasi tanaman. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, sesekali melirik suasana yang ada di sekitarnya. Sehun tumbuh sebagai remaja yang lebih pendiam, tapi tak jarang ia masih bisa tertawa, terkadang sifat dinginnya tiba-tiba datang, lelaki ini paling sensitive jika membicarkan tentang latar belakangnya. Sejak pembunuhan itu, ia di asuh oleh bibi dan pamannya, setelah beberapa tahun, Sehun putuskan untuk mandiri dan menyewa kamar apartemen.

Ia tepat waktu saat memasuki kelas. Keadaan kelas masih ramai, ia berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di samping jendela. Ia sendiri, karena teman sebangkunya belum lama ini meninggal dunia, ia menjadi korban pembunuhan. Sehun membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku, sambil bergumam sesuatu. _"Duk…_" sesuatu jatuh dari tasnya, sebuah kotak kecil yang tengah terbuka.

Sehun dengan cepat mengambilnya sebelum orang lain tahu. Ia membuka sekilas kotak itu, meraba kalung yang berada di dalamnya, "Kris-hyung…" ucapnya lesu. Suasana hening kelas mengagetkannya. Dengan tergesa ia memasukkan kotak itu di tas. Ternyata seorang guru sudah memasuki kelasnya, beliau tidak sendiri, tapi dengan seseorang, sepertinya murid baru.

"Dia, Wu Zi Tao.." dan berderet penuturan guru tersebut. Tao sengaja mengubah nama marganya, semua data palsu yang ia isikan di sekolah. Ia mengenakan seragam salah satu siswa yang sudah ia bunuh terlebih dahulu. Tao mengubah penampilannya dengan sedikit memendekkan rambutnya, memakai piercing tumpul dan hitam kebiruan adalah warna rambutnya saat ini. Kelopak matanya melebar mendapati target utamanya, tidak sia-sia ia melihat data siswa.

"Kau bisa duduk sebangku dengan Tuan Oh Se Hoon.." Tao sedikit memberi hormat pada Guru mata pelajaran PU itu lalu berjalan mendekati Sehun, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia duduk dengan tenang, sesekali melihat gerak gerik Sehun untuk lebih memahami karakternya. Sampai akhirnya Sehun manatap Tao, ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Oh Se Hoon.." Ucapnya dengan senyum kecil, ia selalu menyembunyikan sifat dingin dan datarnya jika bertemu dengan orang lain.

Tao memandang langsung Sehun yang tengah tersenyum, dirasanya waktu melambat beberapa detik ketika mereka saling memandang. Tao menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi terpaku untuk beberapa saat, dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, lalu, ia kembali ke dunia nyata. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku sudah tahu.." Sehun bergumam O –ria karena teringat perkataan Gurunya sesaat sebelum pergi. Tao termenung, _'Apa ini?! Sial, aku belum pernah segugup ini… dia targetmu Tao! Bunuh dia, misi selesai..'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Sehun dengan serius mengerjakan soal yang tertulis di _whiteboard_. Sementara Tao sudah selesai beberapa menit lalu, ia putuskan untuk mengganti aktivitasnya dengan menggambari buku bagian belakang. Dia merasa lebih leluasa karena Kris membebaskannya untuk menyamar. "Ugh.." Sehun menggaruk kepalanya frustasi karena tidak menemukan jawabannya.

Tao melirik iseng ke arah jawaban Sehun, ia nyaris tertawa mendapati jawaban Sehun yang benar-benar salah. "Kenapa tidak ada?" protesnya. Tao berdecak kesal, lalu menunjuk jawaban Sehun dengan pensil, "Kau salah, 32 x 5 itu 160, bukan 106…" tuturnya dengan datar. Sehun memandang Tao sekilas, lalu mulai memasukkan rumus dengan angka yang berbeda.

"Ah, iya, terima kasih…" ucap Sehun menganggukan kepala. Sekelibat, Tao memikirkan hal yang tidak penting. Tao meneruskan mencoreti bukunya, Sehun juga. Sampai akhirnya ia mengira gambarnya ada yang salah, ia memerlukan penghapus. Kedua matanya tetap fokus, tetapi tangannya mulai meraba di meja.

"Hng.." Tao tertegun, ia merasakan sesuatu yang ia genggam. Bukan penghapus melainkan tangan Sehun. Kembali, kedua pasang mata itu bertemu, Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Mwo ya Tao?" tanyanya. Tao sontak melepas genggamannya, "Penghapus, ya.. dimana penghapus…" ucapnya dengan tampang yang bodoh, Sehun terkekeh pelan lalu membuka tempat pensilnya, mengambil karet berwarna hitam itu.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Pukul setengah 3 masih ada siswa yang berada di kelas. Yakni Sehun, ia masih sempat mengerjakan tugas mandiri yang diberikan gurunya. Setelah selesai, ia berdiri, dan melakukan sedikit peregangan. Ia belum menyadari jika ada seseorang yang masih mengawasinya dari balik pintu kelas yang memiliki jendela kaca di permukaannya. Tao mengamati Sehun dengan seksama, berharap ia mengeluarkan benda incarannya.

Benar saja, Sehun mulai membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. Ia mengambil kalung dalam kotak, membuka mata kalung itu, ia menatapi nama 'Kris' sambil bermain dengan jemarinya. "Kau di mana Kris-hyung…" katanya menatap sendu pada kalung itu. Tao memasukkan tangannya ke dalam sakunya, menggenggam mantap pisau lipat yang siap menghujam jantung Sehun kapan saja.

Ah, hampir, Sehun menyadari ia tidak sendiri. Ia tahu ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasinya, ia segera berdiri dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Tao pikir ini saat yang tepat, ia membuka pintu tanpa membuat suara, berjalan cekatan berharap gesekan sepatunya tidak terdengar. 'Bunuh secara perlahan bukan?' kata hatinya.

Tao menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menutup kedua mata Sehun. Sehun yang terkejut dengan reflek memegangi punggung tangan Tao yang sedang mendekapnya. Kakinya menahan pergerakan Sehun, tangan kiri yang sempat memegang perut Sehun kini berpindah mengambil pisau lipat. Sehun sempat bertanya, "Nugu ya!?" pertanyaan itu tak digubris Tao, ujung runcing pisau itu bersinar terkena bias matahari. Tao sedikit menyeringai, ia sangat senang saat-saat seperti ini, ia tak sabar untuk mendapat cipratan darah segar dari tangannya.

_'__Braaakkk!'_ tiba-tiba seseorang menggebrak pintu kelas hingga terbuka sempurna, "Sehun! Kau harus menolongku! Xiumin berulah…Eh?" seorang lelaki terdiam melihat Tao sedang mendekap Sehun, Tao segera memutar badannya, memposisikan kepalanya tepat di sisi leher Sehun sambil menatap lelaki itu. Tangan kirinya menyembunyikan pisau di balik punggungnya.

"Luhan? Ada apa?" tanya Sehun saat dekapan tangan Tao melemas. Tao membiarkan pisau itu menggores permukaan tangan kirinya. Pria bernama Luhan itu tersenyum, "Hehe, tidak. Bukan apa-apa, maaf, seharusnya aku tidak mengganggu…" lantas pergi lelaki itu. 'Tadi hampir saja…' ucapnya sambil mengelus dada.

Kembali pada Sehun dan Tao. Sehun kali ini menghadap Tao, Tao melirik kanan kirinya, lalu berkata, "Kejutan?" Sehun sontak tertawa, "Ya, Tao. Kau sudah mengejutkanku…" ia menepuk bahu Tao beberapa kali demi melampiaskan tawanya.

"Ayo pulang.." ajaknya. Tao sempat berdecak kesal, sambil berdesis, masalahnya pisau itu masih menancap pada tangannya. Ketika Sehun ingin mengambil sesuatu di lantai, ia mendapati tetesan darah dari telapak tangan Tao.

"Tanganmu.." kata Sehun menunjuk tangan Tao yang masih bersembunyi. Sehun menarik paksa tangan berlumuran darah itu. "Kau ingin bunuh diri ya? Haha.." ejek Sehun sambil melepas pisau itu meletakkannya di meja. 'Sebenarnya aku ingin membunuhmu, bodoh…' ucapnya dalam hati.

Sehun membuka resleting depan tasnya, mengambil plester luka berwarna putih. "Setidaknya ini bisa menghambat darahnya.." katanya, tetapi Tao menghempaskan tangan Sehun, "Aku bisa mengurusnya.." ia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna hitam dengan garis tepi putih, mulai mengikat luka itu.

Sehun menatap Tao, terdiam. "Hah.. terserah, aku mau pulang…" Sehun meninggalkan Tao yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Tao menggeram sejenak, baiklah, hari pertama gagal.


End file.
